Only One
by satandowski
Summary: Tak langsung terasa bahwa hati mereka sudah dari awal bertaut pada satu sama lain. Hanya karena sangkalan dan kesombongan yang membuat mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadarinya. [BBBxFang (in that order), and slight! All 3 BBBxFang] [soft yaoi, don't like don't read]


**_ONLY ONE_**

_**by Mer (satandowski)**_

_**Rating : K**_

_**Pairing : BoboiboyxFang (in that order)**_

_**Disclaimer : I only own the plot?**_

_**Warning(s) : Cracky Malay, Highschool setting, Soft yaoi, slight AU, OOC, Fast Build, etc.**_

_**Read at your own risk and enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_'sebenarnya yang kau perlukan hanyalah mengatakan perasaanmu padanya.**'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Fang tidak yakin jelas kapan sikap Boboiboy mulai berubah.

Yang ia tahu, ia, Boboiboy, Gopal, Ying, dan Yaya, selalu bersama. Beranjak di pendidikan menengah pun mereka berlima juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama (pada kasusnya, ia tak berencana sama dengan mereka. Kebetulan saja sama karena sekolah itu memang yang terdekat dengan rumahnya). Pertemanannya dengan mereka juga sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Ia seperti bukan anggota tetap dalam kumpulan empat orang tersebut. Ia akan lebih memilih menyendiri ketimbang bergaul dengan teman-temannya yang lain. Dan sekarang, kelima dari mereka terpisah-pisah oleh kelas yang berbeda. Mereka hanya dapat berkumpul pada saat makan siang dan pulang sekolah. Itupun jika tak ada yang mendapat tugas tambahan atau ekskul atau kegiatan organisasi atau les di luar. Sesekali juga berkumpul saat ada bahaya yang mengancam kota. Bisa dikatakan, kebersamaan antara mereka berlima pada masa ini tak sesering yang dulu. Tetapi ikatan di antara mereka tak akan mudah terpatahkan hanya karena masalah waktu tentunya.

Hingga suatu saat, ia merasakan Boboiboy lebih jarang bicara. Tak hanya padanya, tapi juga yang lainnya. Sesekali ia menangkap Boboiboy sedang memperhatikannya saat lelaki itu mengira ia tidak mengetahui itu. Seakan ia hendak mengatakan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh sesuatu yang lain di benaknya. Pernah ia kehilangan kesabaran dan menghadap persis ke arah Boboiboy yang lagi-lagi tengah memperhatikannya lalu bertanya, "Kalau kau nak cakap, cakap lah! Tak usah tengok-tengok lama begitu. Risih tauk." dan Boboiboy mengernyitkan dahi selagi membalas sama judesnya, "Kau tak tahan kena pandang orang populer ye?" yang akan memulai pertengkaran mulut di antara mereka. Seperti biasanya.

Di saat ia mulai menemukan kenormalan kembali, justru keanehan baru saja di mulai.

* * *

Seperti saat ini.

Fang tidak bisa melewati jalan pintas menuju rumahnya karena seseorang menghalanginya.

Lebih tepatnya menghalangi jalan.

Dengan sebuah patung besar terbuat dari tanah yang membentuk sepasang hati yang sempurna.

Patung besar berbentuk hati yang menjulang tinggi yang besarnya menyerupai Patung Merlion.

Sementara pembuatnya, Boboiboy Gempa, bersandar di karyanya, melipat tangan di dada bak orang penting dengan sebatang mawar di antara gigi atas dan gigi bawahnya. Menyambut Fang dengan senyuman menggoda ala playboy professional.

Satu hal yang ia yakin. Boboiboy- normal Boboiboy, tak akan mungkin bersikap seperti itu.

Fang memperhatikan ornamen raksasa yang sepenuhnya menghalangi jalan tanpa berkata apapun.

Tak sabar menunggu respon dari lelaki bersurai gelap tersebut, Boboiboy Gempa mengambil mawar dari mulutnya dan berjalan mendekati Fang. "Suka tak kau ini? Aku buat khusus untukmu." Katanya seraya menyodorkan mawar merah itu ke objek cintanya yang tampak masih sibuk memperhatikan tiap sisi patung hati yang ia buat. Jika Fang adalah anggota klub fans Boboiboy, sudah pasti ia akan berada di tanah sekarang dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri sebab begitu senangnya. Siapa yang tidak terkagum-kagum jika ada seseorang yang membuatkan sebuah patung raksasa, khusus untukmu seorang?

Iris gelap itu beralih ke sepasang mata berwarna keemasan milik Boboiboy Gempa, sama sekali tak melirik pada mawar merah yang di persembahkan untuknya, kemudian berkata ketus, "Macam mana aku bisa lewat ni kalau kau halangi jalan aku?" Ternyata dari tadi Fang memperhatikan patung raksasa itu karena untuk mencari celah agar bisa lewat.

Boboiboy Gempa mengeluarkan tawaan canggung seraya membuang sekuntum mawar merah yang ia tawarkan tadi. Padahal ekspektasinya, Fang akan berkata sesuatu mengenai ciptaannya itu. Entah positif atau negatif, yang penting ia butuh komentar darinya. Buyar semua runtutan rencananya yang setelah itu seharusnya ia melayangkan kalimat-kalimat manis untuk memulai maksudnya. Fang juga tampak tidak sabaran jadi ia memutuskan untuk langsung saja ke acara puncak.

"Pacaran yuk." To the point. Dan sangat tidak menjawab pertanyaan Fang sebelumnya.

Fang mendengus, membetulkan kacamatanya sebelum berbalik ke arah berlawanan, memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan lain ke rumahnya walau akan menyita waktu lebih banyak.

Begitu saja, ia meninggalkan Boboiboy Gempa tanpa meninggalkan satu kalimat pun.

* * *

Ia kira kelakuan aneh Boboiboy hanya terjadi kemarin saja. Nyatanya, esoknya sesuatu yang lebih aneh terjadi.

Saat itu pelajaran Matematika mengenai materi yang sudah ia pahami di luar kepala. Membosankan baginya untuk memperhatikan sesuatu yang sudah ia ketahui, sehingga ia layangkan pandangan ke luar jendela, kebiasannya dari saat ia duduk di bangku pendidikan rendah.

Betapa terkejutnya saat yang ia temukan di langit adalah gumpalan awan.

Gumpalan awan yang membantuk sebuah wajah.

Gumpalan awan yang membentuk wajahnya.

Dengan awan-awan yang lebih kecil membentuk deretan huruf yang terbaca "Be Mine". Dan dari kejauhan terlihat sosok kecil di langit yang bergerak begitu cepatnya layaknya angin, yang memindahkan satu gumpalan kecil awan dan membentuknya sedemikian rupa hingga membentuk sebuah tanda tanya di sebelah tulisan yang telah ia buat.

"Wah apa tu di langit?" Salah satu murid dari kelasnya berseru sambil menunjuk-nunjuk girang ke luar jendela. Ternyata yang menyadari bukan ia saja.

Otomatis dan serempak, seisi kelas menghadap ke jendela dan berbagi pemandangan yang sama. Fang segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain, bertingkah seakan tidak baru saja melihat kawanan awan yang membentuk wajahnya.

"Fang, itu wajah kau!" Seseorang berseru, tapi ia tak menggubris. Hanya menyibukkan dirinya tenggelam di buku matematika, berlagak terlalu serius mencerna pelajaran sampai tidak memberi perhatian pada sekelilingnya.

Hingga seorang anak yang berani dan sepertinya memiliki jiwa suicidal, nekat menarik buku dari wajahnya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang telah terhiasi semu tipis berwarna merah di pipinya.

Perubahan terjadi 180 derajat. Kelas yang tadinya tenang dan hanya suara guru yang terdengar, kini menjadi gaduh berisi seruan-seruan yang bermaksud menggodanya, di selingi suit-suitan dari para murid lelaki lain. Parahnya lagi, sang guru matematika bukannya menenangkan kelas, tapi malah ikut menggodanya. Kapan lagi bisa melihat muridnya yang paling serius itu salah tingkah?

Belum lagi saat Boboiboy Taufan, biang kerok kejadian abnormal di langit tadi, sengaja menampakkan diri tiba-tiba di jendelanya dengan senyuman lebar seakan menanti jawaban dari sang dambaan hati.

Langsung saja seruan dari perempuan-perempuan di kelasnya seperti para penonton konser One Direction.

Fang menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya dan hampir aja menggunakan kekuatan bayangnya untuk membentuk tangan-tangan yang akan menutup mulut mereka semua. Tapi ia tahu lebih untuk tidak melakukan itu. Lelaki itu beranjak dari bangkunya dan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

* * *

Pada saat makan siang, Gopal, Yaya dan Ying bergabung dengannya di meja kantin. Ia tak perlu menanyakan urusan apa mereka mendatanginya sebab ia sudah tahu perkaranya.

"Wajah kau di awan tadi. Lihat tak, lihat tak? Boboiboy hebat bisa buat wajah kau yang macam serigala habis di tabrak kereta." Gopal dengan jeniusnya membuka pembicaraan, sayangnya menggunakan penggunaan kalimat yang salah.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Dari kepalan tangan Fang sudah muncul aura-aura gelap. Gopal memekik, "A-AMPUN" seraya mengangkat nampan makanannya sebagai perisai.

"Kalian nak bertengkar, hm?" Yaya bertanya dengan nada ceria, di tangan kiri ada sebuah buku catatan sedangkan di tangan kanannya ada bolpoin imut dengan hiasan wajah domba. Dari dulu sampai sekarang bolpoinnya taak pernah ganti ya?

Fang dan Gopal segera diam, tidak berani berkutik atau menjawab pertanyaan Yaya.

"Jadi Fang, kau dan Boboiboy ada sesuatu ha? ha? ha?" Ying tiba-tiba sudah ada di sebelahnya dan menyikut-nyikutnya, mendorongnya untuk cepat menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Fang segera menjauhkan lengannya yang di sikuti oleh Ying. Lama-lama sakit kalau disikutin. "Ish, apalah kau ni."

"He-eh, Fang, Boboiboy pasti memang ada sesuatu padamu." Yang namanya Ying dan Yaya, sudah pasti akan mendukung opini satu sama lain. Kecuali pada masa ujian. "Kalau tak, mana mungkin dia mau bersusah payah gambar wajah kau di awan."

"Heleh, Boboiboy paling cuma main-main. Tak mungkin lah dia bisa suka sama anak macam ni." Gopal menambahi sambil menuding-nuding Fang menggunakan sendok makannya. Fang memberinya sebuah 'deathglare' yang berhasil membuat lelaki berbadan besar itu bergidik ngeri.

"Cinta itu tidak pandang-pandang ma. Sebab itu malaikat cinta atau yang biasa dikenal dengan cupid selalu digambarkan buta." Jelas Ying, meluruskan pendapat Gopal.

Yaya tampak berpikir sesaat, lalu berkata, "Mungkin itu alasan kenapa akhir-akhir ini sikap Boboiboy berubah? Karena dia ada perasaan ke kau, Fang?"

"C-che, jangan asal bicara." Decihnya, sedikit salah tingkah juga. Meskipun begitu, ia tak dapat menepis perasaan aneh yang muncul juga di dalam hatinya. Ia ingin tahu kenapa Boboiboy harus menggunakan kekuatannya untuk sekedar mengajaknya jadian? Mungkin hanya untuk mengerjainya?

* * *

Dribble, dribble, lay up, score!

Basket merupakan olahraga yang paling ia gemari. Ia lebih sering bermain sendiri, sepulang sekolah, saat sudah sepi. Karena saat itu, tak akan ada yang mengganggunya atau memecah konsentrasi.

Ia berada di titik three point dan hendak melompat melempar bola dari posisinya, hingga sesuatu berwarna merah melesat cepat dan menancap di bola basket yang ada di tangannya, membuat bola itu lepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke tanah. Angin yang di dalamnya sudah terdorong keluar dari celah yang dibuat oleh benda yang menusuknya, membuat bola tersebut tidak berbentuk bulat lagi.

Benda itu, sebuah pedang halilintar berwarna merah menyala yang mendesis halus menandakan adanya aliran listrik disitu. Fang kenal betul milik siapa pedang ini. Ia mengarahkan pandangan ke asal pedang ini dan benar saja, di bawah ring, berdiri Boboiboy Halilintar, di tangannya terdapat sebilah pedang halilintar senada dengan yang tertancap di bolanya.

"Hey, apalah masalah kau?" bentaknya marah pada remaja berambut hitam itu.

"Kau lah masalah aku." Jawab Boboiboy Halilintar, membalas tatapan tajam Fang dengan senyuman seringai.

"Kau yang ganggu aku main! Apalah aku jadi masalahmu?"

Boboiboy Halilintar tertawa kemudian melesat berpindah tepat di sebelahnya untuk membisikkan ke telinganya, "Sebab kau belum jadi pacar aku lah" Fang cepat-cepat mengambil satu langkah menjauh, memberi jarak antara dirinya dan Boboiboy dan memberi pandangan "WTF" ke arah lelaki itu.

"Kau ini aneh sekali, Boboiboy." Tidak cuma hari ini, kemarin-kemarin juga, tambah Fang dalam hati. Fang membalikkan diri dari Boboiboy Halilintar dan hendak meninggalkan lapangan basket tersebut, sebelum tiba-tiba suara gemuruh terdengar dari langit sore yang tadi cerah. Lelaki berkacamata itu mendongak dan menemukan gumpalan awan kelabu yang menjadi awal penanda mau turun hujan. Tapi yang turun kali ini bukanlah rintikan air, melainkan pedang-pedang halilintar yang meluncur turun dari awan-awan itu, menuju dirinya. Ia tak sempat mengeluarkan jurus bayang untuk melindungi dirinya, sehingga spontan ia merunduk dan melindungi kepalanya, bersiap-siap merasakan tujaman listrik di tubuhnya.

Tapi, kesakitan yang ia duga tak kunjung tiba. Perlahan, ia membuka matanya seraya membenarkan postur tubuhnya menjadi tegap lagi. Yang ia temukan adalah pedang-pedang itu telah tertancap di tanah, membentuk sebuah pagar yang mengelilingi dirinya, mengitari dirinya seakan ia adalah seorang tawanan di dalam penjara. Dan Boboiboy Halilintar berada di dalamnya juga. Seperti dirinya.

Well, fuck.

Ia terperangkap berdua bersama lelaki itu. Halilintar pasti sengaja.

"Sebelum kau bersedia mau jadi pacar aku, kau tak akan kemana-mana." katanya dengan ekspresi wajah yang mengancam.

Apa-apaan ini.

"Huh, kau merendahkanku lagi." Ucap Fang sebelum membuat bayang hitam di sekelilingnya, membentuk setengah bola, lalu hilang begitu saja, bersamaan dengan dirinya. Ia kabur dari lokasi menggunakan jurus bayangnya.

* * *

Semenjak kejadian dengan Boboiboy Gempa sampai sekarang, ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Boboiboy yang normal. Seakan anak itu memang sengaja menghindarinya dan hanya mau bertemu dengannya dalam wujud antara ketiga pribadinya yang menjadi kekuatannya.

Teror (ia memutuskan untuk menyebutnya begitu ketimbang 'tembakan') dari Boboiboy pun tak berhenti sampai disitu. Setiap hari ia akan menemui (lebih tepatnya, di temui) salah satu dari Boboiboy. Dan semakin hari mereka semakin berani dan semakin memaksa.

Seperti saat Boboiboy Taufan tiba-tiba menariknya naik ke skateboard udaranya dan membawanya tinggi ke langit sambil mendendangkan lagi "A Whole New World'' yang merupakan sebuah soundtrack sebuah film disney yang terkenal. Pada ketinggian itu siapa yang tidak ngeri? Fang bahkan tak sadar sendiri ia menggenggam lengan Boboiboy Taufan begitu eratnya. Ia harus mengancam akan mendatangkan naga bayang terlebih dahulu sebelum Boboiboy Taufan akhirnya mengalah dan menurunkannya ke daratan lagi.

"Oke Wisata Langit tadi harganya adalah kamu harus jadi pacarku."

Fang menggertakkan gigi dan membiarkan elang bayangnya mengejar Boboiboy Taufan sampai langit ketujuh sekalipun.

Atau pada saat Boboiboy Gempa, dengan golem tanah miliknya, memberikannya sebuah bouquet bunga lewat jendelanya yang berada di lantai dua. Di bouquet tersebut terdapat secarik kertas bertuliskan empat baris pantun, "Mawar itu merah, Violet itu biru, Jadi pacarku lah, Bersama memulai hidup baru" dengan gambar hati besar di belakangnya. Ia tak menerimanya, yang jelas. Lagi-lagi, kelas gaduh karena Boboiboy yang menembaknya dengan cara yang begitu memalukan. Baginya.

Fang, seperti pekan sebelumnya, beranjak dari bangkunya dan tanpa kata-kata lagi meninggalkan ruang kelas.

Atau juga pada saat ia sedang bergegas ke kelas terakhirnya. Tiba-tiba sesuatu mendorongnya dari belakang, membuatnya hilang keseimbangan dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kecuali, ia bukannya jatuh pada lantai sekolah yang dingin dan keras. Tapi ia jatuh ke dalam dekapan seseorang yang langsung melingkarkan lengannya mengelilingi tubuhnya. Fang mendongak dan melihat sepasang iris merah menatapnya balik dengan intens, sebuah senyuman seringai terbentuk di bibir tipis remaja itu. "Karena kita sudah menempel sekarang, aku tak yakin mau melepaskanmu." Bisiknya halus tepat di pendengaran Fang, membuat remaja bersurai ungu gelap itu bergetar disebabkan sapuan halus udara yang mengenai daun telinganya.

Fang meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada Boboiboy Halilintar yang masih memerangkapnya dengan lengannya lalu mencoba mendorong dirinya menjauh dari pemuda itu. "H-Hey lepaskan aku lah!" Yang ada, pelukan itu semakin erat, hampir membuatnya sesak napas.

Jika saja bukan bel masuk kelas yang berdering setelah itu, ia pasti sudah pingsan kehabisan napas di pelukan Boboiboy Halilintar.

Jadi disinilah ia, di perpustakaan, tempat paling tenang di sekolahnya. Tempat dimana ia bisa menyendiri.

Dan tentu saja kabur dari ketiga Boboiboy yang semakin menerornya.

Fang menghela napas.

Ia harus berbicara dengan Boboiboy.

Tapi bagaimana bisa bicara dengannya? Bertemu saja susah.

Tunggu, dia bisa menemui Boboiboy di rumahnya kan? Yah, dia akan melakukan itu sepulang sekolah ini.

Untuk sementara, ia akan nikmati waktu kesendiriannya.

Perpustakaan sangat sepi, sebab saat itu adalah jam makan siang dan semua orang berada di kantin. Ia menelusuri tiap rak dengan leluasa, seakan ia memiliki perpustakan ini untuknya sendiri. Hingga ia melewati bagian Novel, yang tentu segera ia lewati begitu saja karena ia pribadi bukan penyuka cerita-cerita fiktif. Tetapi sesuatu menangkap perhatiannya. Ada sosok orang di sana, sedang membaca sebuah buku sambil berdiri. Fang menghentikan langkahnya untuk memperhatikan orang tersebut lebih jelas.

Alangkah terkejutnya saat ia mengenali sosok itu ternyata adalah Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!" Tepat waktu juga, ia butuh bicara dengannya. Remaja yang ia panggil tersebut hampir menjatuhkan buku yang ia baca karena terkejut. Boboiboy menoleh ke arah Fang, terlihat panik untuk sesaat (tapi mungkin itu hanya imajinasinya?). "A-apa lah kau ini buat aku terkejut saja." Katanya seraya memasukkan buku yang ia baca tadi kembali ke dalam susunan di dalam rak semula. "Ah, aku lapar Fang. Aku nak makan dulu." Selanya saat teman berambut ungunya hendak membuka mulutnya. Ia mencoba melewati Fang tapi remaja itu dengan cepat menahannya dengan menarik lengannya. "Kau ni kenapa menghindariku terus Boboiboy?"

"Ngg..." Lelaki bertopi itu mendengung, menggaruk-garuk pipinya seakan ia baru mau memikirkan alasannya. "A-apa maksudmu? Kita kan bertemu tiap hari."

"Ya, Aku bertemu Boboiboy Taufan, Gempa dan Halilintar. Mereka tampaknya sedang sangat menggebu-gebu menjadikanku kencan mereka." Fang mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Boboiboy. Tapi kemudian ia menambahkan dengan nada playful, "Kenapa ya?" yang sangat sengaja ia arahkan pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

"A-ah...um..." Boboiboy mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah buku-buku yang tersusun rapi di sampingnya yang tiba-tiba menjadi sangat menarik. "A-aku takut lah Fang." jawabnya pelan namun masih dapat terdengar jelas. Jari-jemarinya menelusuri tiap punggung buku tanpa tujuan tertentu, hanya sebagai distraksi dari rasa gugup yang menggelembung di dadanya.

"Hah? Takut kenapa?" Fang terlihat tidak percaya mendengar jawaban Boboiboy. Setaunya, teman superheronya itu tak pernah kenal dengan yang namanya takut (kecuali saat ujian. Fang sudah cukup mengenal Boboiboy untuk tahu anak itu selalu memendam kepanikan tiap pekan ujian). Hal apa yang membuat Boboiboy begitu takut?

Boboiboy menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu menatap Fang lagi. "Ta-tapi jangan marah ya."

Fang mengangguk, tak menambahkan kata apapun untuk membiarkan Boboiboy memulai penjelasannya.

Remaja itu mengambil napas dalam, menenangkan dirinya, sebelum mengaku. "Aku cinta kamu, Fang." Ia memberi jeda sesaat untuk mengambil napas lagi. Entah kenapa atmosfer menjadi begitu pekat sampai ia merasa sesak napas. Mata Fang yang melebar begitu mendengarnya, jujur saja membuat nyali Boboiboy ciut dan nyaris mau melangkah mundur dari pengakuannya ini. Tapi bukankah sudah terlalu terlambat untuk itu? Sekarang sudah basah, sekalian nyebur saja. "Aku mengakui aku egois. Aku merasakan aku harus memilikimu. Aku jealous melihatmu di dekati banyak perempuan. T-tapi aku tak yakin kau merasakan yang sama. Aku tak mau menghancurkan pertemanan kita ini hanya karena perasaan yang ku pendam ini."

Pada tahap ini, Fang bahkan tak sanggup mengedipkan mata mendengar pengakuan Boboiboy. Jadi yang ia takutkan adalah merusak pertemanan di antara mereka? Selain itu, Ya Tuhan, Yaya benar. Boboiboy memang menyimpan rasa padanya. Apakah ini rasa menggeletik di perut seperti sapuan halus oleh kupu-kupu yang menari?

"Tapi aku ingin kau tahu. Karena itu aku menggunakan kekuatanku. Karena mereka lebih berani. Jika tidak...Jika tidak aku tidak akan pernah berhasil mengungkapkannya padamu. Aku ingin mengungkapkan bahwa aku telah jatuh cinta padamu. T-tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana bisa mengambil hatimu tanpa memulai perang denganmu." Boboiboy menunduk, diam-diam mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang terlalu mudah terpancing emosi apalagi kalau berkaitan dengan Fang.

Beberapa saat, di antara mereka hanya ada keheningan, dan suara halus mesin pendingin yang terpasang di tembok. Fang menanggapi jeda yang begitu panjang ini sebagai waktunya untuk memberi respon.

"Boboiboy," panggil Fang pelan, mendekati Boboiboy yang tampak putus asa dan tersesat. Ia meletakkan tangannya di pipi remaja itu, membuat Boboiboy memandangnya terkejut. "Kau tak perlu coba ambil hatiku." Lanjut Fang, mencoba menampakkan senyuman yang meyakinkan.

Boboiboy memandangnya bingung. Di raut wajahnya juga tersimpan sedikit ketakutan, paranoia, mungkin karena ia telah memiliki ekspektasi terburuk semacam penolakan atau bahkan keputusan untuk menyudahi pertemanan.

Fang melanjutkan pelan, "Karena...um.." Iris matanya lepas kontak dengan sepasang mata coklat milik Boboiboy. Kemudian rona merah muncul jelas di kedua pipinya, menyebar dan meluas. "K-karena," kalimatnya tertahan lagi. Astaga susah sekali untuknya mengakui perasaannya sendiri. "karenakausudahmengambilhatikudaridulu" ucapnya cepat dalam satu tarikan napas.

Eh?

Boboiboy mengerjap. Sekali, dua kali. Kenyataan sedang meresap perlahan di otak sadarnya untuk memastikan tak ada yang palsu. Kemudian, sebuah senyuman merekah di bibir Boboiboy. "Hah? Apa?" ia bertanya, ingin mendengarkan pengakuan Fang lagi walau sebenarnya ia tadi dapat menangkap jelas apa yang di katakan lelaki berdarah oriental itu.

Fang menarik tangannya kembali dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Wajahnya semakin memanas. "J-jangan buat aku mengulangnya lah! Cukup malu aku ni." erangnya dari balik persembunyiannya. Memang benar kata-katanya. Entah sejak kapan ia menyadarinya, tetapi ia selalu tahu bahwa tempatnya memang disini, bersama Boboiboy, di sebelah Boboiboy, sebagai partner hidup. Tak langsung terasa bahwa hati mereka sudah dari awal bertaut pada satu sama lain. Hanya karena sangkalan dan kesombongan yang membuat mereka membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menyadarinya.

Kata-kata tak akan dapat mendeskripsikan betapa senang perasaan Boboiboy pada saat itu. Rasanya ingin menangis, namun ia terlalu bahagia untuk menangis. Ia ingin tertawa, namun ia terlalu terharu untuk itu. Lelaki itu meraih kedua tangan Fang yang menutupi wajahnya dan menggenggamnya di antara kedua tangannya sendiri. Dengan hati-hati, ia menautkan jari-jari mereka, membuat genggaman itu semakin erat.

Kontak fisik yang lembut dan halus untuk pertama kalinya di antara mereka, membuat keduanya sama-sama memiliki wajah yang memerah. Tatapan mereka yang tadi tertuju pada tangan mereka yang bertaut, perlahan bertemu satu sama lain.

Tak perlu ada pertanyaan yang di lontarkan dan jawaban yang diberikan untuk mereka tahu, sebuah hubungan baru yang lebih erat telah tercipta di antara keduanya.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Gopal, Yaya, dan Ying duduk bersamaan di sebuah meja panjang yang telah terisi oleh dua orang.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Boboiboy dan Fang yang akhirnya bisa berada di satu kondisi tanpa harus bertengkar seperti sepasang kucing yang mau kawin pertama kali.

"Jadiii..." Kali ini Ying yang membuka pembicaraan, memandang Boboiboy dan Fang silih berganti.

Yaya tersenyum lebar memperhatikan kedua temannya yang sudah akur tersebut. "Benar kan kataku. Aku turut senang deh."

"...Boleh muntah?" Gopal sebenarnya juga turut senang akhirnya sahabatnya itu mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, tapi, dia masih tak percaya saja bahwa dari berjuta-juta manusia di planet bumi, mengapa harus memilih Fang?

"Saya bawa kamera. Foto mereka berdua yuk." ujar Ying seraya mengeluarkan sebuah kamera SLR. Senyuman nakal terpampang di parasnya yang manis.

Ying mengambil tak hanya satu, tapi lima gambar.

Lalu ia melihat hasil jepretannya di gallery kamera.

Di sana terlihat Fang sedang menyandarkan kepala ke pundak Boboiboy, sementara kepala Boboiboy miring ke samping dengan pipinya menyentuh puncak kepala Fang. Tangan kanan Boboiboy berada di atas tangan kanan Fang yang terletak di meja, lebih tepatnya di atas sebuah buku matematika yang terbuka. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang lelaki chinese tersebut. Keduanya dalam keadaan yang sama. Sama-sama tertidur.

"...ku lebih..populer...dari..kau, Boboiboy..." gumam Fang. Kedua matanya masih tertutup rapat, menandakan ia masih berada di alam mimpinya.

Mereka bertiga memandang heran Fang yang ternyata bisa juga berbicara dalam tidurnya.

"...tak kan. Aku paling populer di..dunia." Nyatanya oh nyatanya, Boboiboy, yang juga masih tertidur, balas menjawab. Ternyata mereka berdua memiliki hubungan yang lebih dalam dari yang diperkirakan sampai-sampai dapat membalas satu sama lain dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Gopal mengomentari sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala prihatin. "Macam mana ni mereka ternyata masih bertengkar walau di alam mimpi."

Yaya mengangkat pundaknya. "Terkadang beberapa hal akan tetap sama meskipun perubahan telah melanda."

Ying mengeluarkan cekikikan kecil. "Kalian saling populerkan satu sama lain saja ma"

*****FIN*****

* * *

A/N : Rencana mau drabble kenapa jadi sepanjang ini...

So anyway, ini sebenarnya hanya random thoughts yang kupaksa tersusun jadi satu cerita jadi memang terkesan 'memaksa'. Maafkan karena itu.

Jika ada keasalahan mohon maaf. Saya sendiri belum lengkap nonton episodenya.

Nantikan yang lainnya. ^^


End file.
